


Them

by fabsatan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, They/Them Pronouns for Warlock Dowling, They/Them Pronouns for the Them (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: in which the them become them, one by one
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. The Them

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this to help get that pronoun tag canonized lmao

Pepper was the first, as was often the case.

“I’m not a she. I’m a they” they proclaimed, tension coiling in their posture as if gearing up for a fight. The rest of them knew better than to argue. 

“I think I want to be a they too” Adam declared, a few days later, a pensive look on their face. Pepper hid a smile behind their hand. They liked not being the only one.

“I’ve been reading, you know” Wensleydale started. “Did you know there’s lots of places in the world with more than two genders?”

“Like Tadfield” Adam quipped. And they started calling Wensley they as well, and they never corrected them, which was just what they wanted.

“We’re the Them” said Brian, with a slightly furrowed brow. “And I’m one of the Them. Shouldn’t I be a they too?”

“You don’t have to” said Pepper. “You can be one of us and not be a they, and that’s okay.”

Adam nodded in confirmation.

“I think I want to, though.”

“Alright then.”

And so the Them were them, in more ways than one.


	2. Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little coda just to get the wordcount up to 200

When Warlock finally met the Them, they finally felt like they had found somewhere they belonged.


End file.
